


Drawing of John Sheppard

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: Drawesome, Digital Art, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Portraits, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-21 22:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: A profile drawing of John, bare chested.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Drawing of John Sheppard

**Author's Note:**

> Another makeover of an old drawing from 2017 (when I started doing traditional art again) - done for the "Makeover" challenge at Drawesome on Dreamwidth. The old drawing started off as a doodle, then I decided to make it into Sheppard but didn't use a reference pic so there's no likeness, just the usual "code for Sheppard" spiky hair and elf ears. For the redraw I used a reference pic and drew the likeness freehand (OMG so much erasing and redrawing). His hair's darkened with charcoal pencil in the redraw, and a little marker was used to deepen some shadows.

the redraw

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/a06b/mfvygs3iud6to2pzg.jpg)

the old drawing


End file.
